


Through the Bedroom Wall

by AlexanderSpeedwagon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Twins, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon
Summary: I hear my twin making love on the other side of that wall, and I can’t help but listen in.One-Shot I wrote when I was bored one day, never bothered to post it until now.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Through the Bedroom Wall

From the vantage point of my bed, I could hear everything. Every wet, sloppy kiss, every whinny of pleasure, and every single fucking word they shared. It was sickening, really. It sickened me, how much I so desperately wanted to stand up in my pajama shirt and panties, open my door, and walk into hers. It sickened me that my shy, nerdy sister had managed to find a love like that, something so beautifully repulsive, so, so... wonderful... 

But most of all, it sickened me that here I was, laying down half naked in my bed masturbating listening to my twin sister lose her virginity to another girl.

A hand between my legs was the only solace I was given, the only thing stopping me from losing my mind even more aggressively than I already was. Fingers flitting in and out of me wildly, my left hand slinking upwards underneath my shirt to clutch my own breast. Fuck, it was so hot, but I had to keep quiet. If I could hear them from her room, then one wrong move, one moan too loud, and they could hear me.

“Have you ever done this before?” I hear my sister ask. That other girl, whatever her name was, had her hands on Sarah. Hands that I wish were touching both of us. Hell, any hands would be welcome at this point.  
“Only to myself.” The other girl replies. As a response, Sarah whines out, and I hear a loud thumping sound against the wall. 

That had to be her head. That means that girl’s mouth had to be on my twin’s pussy, and that she was enjoying it so fucking much she couldn’t sit up straight anymore. No. ‘Only ever to myself,’ she said. Hands, not mouth. Still so fucking hot...

“Nnnn...” Despite my best wishes, my own vocal chords emit a sound, a potentially damning sound. What if they heard me?

“Well it’s great. I like it a lot.” I hear Sarah say, but it was faint. She was whispering, panting, melting under the nimble fingers of that other girl. Fuck... why couldn’t it have been me?

I pause the motion of my fingers, sliding them out of my pussy with a regrettable whimper as both hands go to my shirt, undoing the buttons as quickly as my trembling hands can manage. 

“I think I’m gonna... I’m...” Sarah whimpers, but my hands are still struggling to undo the bottom button. My eyes close tightly against the lights that were still on in my room, a yellow haze the only thing in my vision as I pull as hard as I could on the shirt. Fabric popped, and I heard the plastic button clink against the sheet rock separating me from the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.

With the shirt down a button and down on the ground, I slide my panties off in an equally manic fashion, now completely naked and unashamed on my bed. My sister was about to cum, and I’d be damned if I didn’t cum with her.

“I’m- I’m- Lisa please... I’m gonna-!” Sarah stopped talking in those moments, only moans and whimpers coming out of her mouth before she started to scream. It was loud at first, but after barely a second it was muffled- as if this Lisa girl had clamped a hand over her mouth.

My orgasm had come just as quickly, spurred on by the whining of my sister, of the slicking sounds of Lisa’s fingers diving deep into my sister’s entrance, of the own burning in between my legs. Much like Sarah, I too was not allowed to make any sound. Perhaps Lisa had clamped Sarah’s mouth in order to prevent waking me up. Perhaps Lisa got off on being in control. Whatever it was, I bit down hard on my left index finger, hoping and praying that I wouldn’t make a single sound as I rode out my own climax.

I came down from the high panting, back arched, feet planted hard against the mattress, but already I heard them talking. Eyes still closed, and a smile on my face, I listened for a little while.

“How was that, baby?” A voice, Lisa’s. Definitely not my twin’s.  
“Amazing...” Sarah answered back in a panting whisper. She was just as exhausted as me, it seemed.  
“Now what?”  
“Umm...” Sarah mumbled, but she didn’t have a chance to complete the thought.  
“Wanna try it with my mouth...? Okay. Let’s just...”

Pauses, two of them. No sound after the first, only high-pitched speaking of mattress springs after the second. That had to have been a nod, then.

A gasp from Sarah, oh fuck was it sexy... I flipped over onto my stomach, ass in the air facing towards the locked door of my bedroom as my dominant right hand reached down there for more.

It wasn’t a mouth, but it still felt good in the face of my sister’s beautiful fucking moans. God, they were intense. I was so jealous of her, but she’s my twin, so I still love her... but damn how much I wished I was either of those girls, or even a fly on the fucking wall.

Sarah came again within minutes. Faster than I could bring myself to orgasm. I had to try hard, it seemed they were done for now. 

“Wow... this is fun...” Sarah said, panting again.  
“It is, isn’t it? You taste awesome too.”  
“Do I?” Sarah asked.  
“Why don’t you tell me?” Lisa said. 

I heard more smacking. They had to be kissing. Lisa’s mouth had my sister’s cum in and on it, and she was kissing her... Fuck...

That was it. I came almost as hard as the first time, and a little louder. I moaned into my pillow, biting down on it as hard as I could to try not to, but the mental image of what was beyond that wall was so fucking sexy I couldn’t help it.

“Wow...” Sarah said. She had told me and my parents Lisa was a friend from class. Hearing what they got up to behind closed doors, Sarah was either a brilliant liar or Lisa a brilliant seductress.  
“Yeah, wow.” Lisa said. Sarah yawned as I flipped over onto my back, finally opening my eyes, the ceiling fan almost blinding me with its four soft bulbs.  
“Can we lie down? We have school tomorrow.” Sarah says. As much as I wanted them to keep going, to keep me up all night with their lustful sounds, they did have a point. Both me and Sarah had perfect attendance for the whole year.

But this would be something worth breaking that streak for. They could pretend to be sick, pretend like they went anyway only to come back up here and love the day away. I’d lie here listening to them go for as long as they wanted to keep going for. Sadly, it seemed this dream was over. 

I stood up and grabbed a rag to clean myself off with, lamenting my plight. My nerdy sister got laid before I did. I’m a cheerleader, even as a lesbian I should have girls lining up to date me! I was the whole package! Smart, funny, classically beautiful but incredibly sexy when I wanted to be... Ugh, whatever. The lights were turned off and the covers were pulled over my nude body, I lay down to try to fall asleep in the midst of their pillow talk. 

What even was a World of Warcraft, anyway?

—

I awoke to the feeling of warm fingers on my cheek. The lights were off, and no light came through the window. Groaning softly, my eyes opened fully, and I could barely make out the shadowy outline of a figure looming over me. I would have cried out in fear if not for the realization that it was a female straddling me. 

“What’s...” I trailed off, and as I did I felt lips pressed to mine. I knew what kisses felt like. I’d been kissed before, by two different girls. Both turned out to be straight, but whatever. I knew I had to be dreaming. No way would a girl climb atop me while I was sleeping to kiss me. No way. 

Those lips left mine, and only now was I aware that the sheet had been thrown off me, and that this mystery girl was also naked. I could feel bare skin against my own, and when I moved my hands up to grab her sides, I felt a wonderful sensation waiting for me. 

“Who are you?”  
“The girl of your dreams.” She answered back. I didn’t recognize the voice. Fuck... Sarah got fucked so hard it transitioned with me into my dreamscape... fine. I could fuck this lovely lady in my dreams. My inexperience was irrelevant here, after all.  
“And what are you doing here?”  
“You.”  
“Fuck yes...” I whispered, and as if on cue, she leaned down to kiss me. Her lips tasted like chocolate, and her breasts felt as big as mine... and I’m a high school senior with D-cups!

We broke off, and even though I couldn’t see it, I could just feel her body looming over mine with pure desire. Our breathing was heavy already, my mind stirred with the possibilities of what could happen. My hands moved upward until I found her waist, letting my trembling fingers sit there lightly. She giggled. 

“You’re cute.” Was all she said before I felt kisses on my neck. Much heavier than anything we had done before. I had been kissed on the mouth in the past but- but never on the neck. Holy shit this felt good, I could keep this up forever.  
“And you’re fucking sexy.” I told her. I was the truth, I knew nothing about what my mysterious dream girl looked like, but if I was dreaming, then she could damn well look like whoever I wanted her to look like. Hmmmmm...

My daydreaming was interrupted by a hand on my breast, expert fingers gliding over my nipple, perking it up in seconds. I gasped. The hand squeezed down onto it, and my back arched up, my stomach meeting hers. It was her turn to giggle, it seemed. 

“Getting into it, huh?” The voice asked. It sounded familiar there, but I didn’t think anything of it. I was dreaming, of course it would sound similar to someone I know.  
“Fuck yes...” I breathed up at her. “You’re such a fucking tease...”  
“Oh? Would you rather me do more than this? I was just getting into it.”  
“Touch me, ah...” I pleaded, hands moving down to feel at the girl’s ass.  
“So impatient... but alright. I’ll indulge you.” The voice said, and I felt fingers slide down my stomach, brushing against one inner thigh, then the other. My legs had already been spread open wide, practically begging for this sexy dream girl to touch me exactly where I wanted. 

She did eventually, after what felt like an eternity of me begging for her to move those fingers just an inch closer. I was sopping wet, those wonderful digits could have slipped around there long before they ever touched me, but they wasted no time in pulling my hood back to touch at my clit. Fuck... I moaned out loudly, a moan interrupted with a kiss. Those fingers continued playing at me, and eventually the kiss broke. I grunted as it did, but I found that the end result was worth it. The other hand was down at my entrance as well, these fingers inserting themselves into me rather than just playing at the surface. I moan loudly, panting, arching my back, gripping the sheets tighter than I ever had before. This felt so real, so intense, and I never wanted it to end.

Those fingers worked in and out of me quicker than I could ever do. Chalk it up to my dreamy, selfish desires. I wanted fingers to fuck me hard and fast, so they were. They were doing such a good job I cum in what felt like barely a minute. My moans got even louder, I bit down on my lip so hard it actually hurt, and arched my back so violently my feet propelled my pelvis nearly two feet into the air. But those fingers didn’t stop, no, they kept at it, only pausing for a brief moment to let me ride out the orgasm.

Then I came down from it, and I felt those beautiful hands wander back up my body. Lips connected with my left breast, giving me a wonderful aftertaste of whatever it was I had just experienced.

“Fuck, you’re good at this.” I breathed, knowing I didn’t have to.  
“I’m supposed to be, aren’t I?” She says, kissing her way up my neck, biting down onto it, suckling it as her perked up nipples connect with mine. It feels... strange, but I can’t say any of it is a bad feeling.  
“Fuck yes you are.” I say. “I wanna touch you, too.”  
“Go ahead, sweetie. I won’t stop you.” She says, taking my wrist with one hand and guiding it down. I shouldn’t have been as surprised as I was to find her intimacy as wet as mine was when she first touched it. After all, she had just fucked me to orgasm, why wouldn’t she be into it? As my dream lover it was her job.

It felt a lot like mine, but at the same time... it didn’t. Like, I knew what a vagina felt like, and that it was supposed to be warm and wet when fun stuff was happening, but I wasn’t expecting how differently approaching one from this angle was going to be. My fingers slipped in easily, but I wasn’t able to put them in all the way. I figure that isn’t such a big deal. She’s supposed to cum for me, anyway. This is a dream, after all.

She moans out quietly, still suckling on my neck as I begin to pump my fingers faster. Her legs wrap around mine as tightly as they can, my free hand running up and down her back. There isn’t anything else for it to do, assuming I don’t want it to grab her ass. Actually...

That hand does just that. It grabs onto her asscheek, squeezing it tightly, experimenting with the feel. Sure, it feels a lot like mine, but that’s what a sexy butt is supposed to feel like, I guess.

“I’m gonna cum, okay?” The voice asks. I only nod and breathe a reply. A few minutes later, she did. At least, I assume she did. Was that what it felt like when I make someone else cum? Her intimacy felt tighter around my fingers, and my hand a little more wet. Somewhere in there, she pulled them out of herself, letting her writhe in pleasure on top of me, biting onto my neck even harder.

Once she’s done, she flops onto the bed beside me. We’re both panting, I’ve got a huge smile on my face and I assume she does as well. I had to have been good. It’s my dream, I’m not going to even bother asking something I know the answer to.

“Good night, Alice.” She says as she pulls me in for a hug.  
“Good night.” I reply with a giggle, returning the embrace. We lie like that for a few moments before I fall asleep the happiest woman alive.

The next morning, I wake up alone and satisfied. The room smells like sex, but I masturbated twice last night and didn’t clean up or spray anything, so that makes sense. The sheets are scattered about, my comforter on the floor. I must have tossed and turned in that dream last night.

Oh, that dream. I walk to the bathroom with a smile on my face, remembering that dream, only to freeze when I catch sight of myself in the mirror. My neck has a giant bruise on it in the shape of a circle, as does my nipple, though the neck wound is far more noticeable. Besides, I wouldn’t show anybody my nipples in public, so whatever.

But that hickey... what the fuck? 

Quickly, I dress myself, making sure to put a scarf on, and walk into Sarah’s room.

Empty.

I storm downstairs to find Sarah and Lisa sitting at the breakfast table alone. Mom and dad must have gone for work already.

“Morning Alice.” Sarah calls, smiling as she waves to me sheepishly, looking away with a blush once she gazes at Lisa.  
“Hey Alice.” Lisa, the friend I had barely seen before I heard her fuck my twin, looks up at me from my spot at the stairwell and winks at me.

Instantly, I know what happened to me.

But I don’t complain.

“H-hey guys. Morning.” I mutter as I walk over and sit down next to them. I have to get Lisa’s phone number.


End file.
